El Dia De Los Muertos
by ShyandStarryEyed
Summary: In memory of a friends grandmother. Read to find out.


**Hey guys! I'm super sad right now. My play director and her daughter (who is my friend) just found out some horrible news. During play practice today my director's mother passed away. Everyone was crying and it was so sad. Her mom is in a better place now, and this is in dedication to Cindy, Grace, and Cindy's mother. Now, I know Ariana is of Italian decent but it seems fitting to have her be Mexican for this story. El dia de los muertos is Spanish for 'The day of the dead' that takes place on November 1st and 2nd.**

Robbie and his family knew it was coming. She had cancer and was dying. The doctor said it. But still, it wasn't any easier to know she wasn't 'with' them anymore. And to find out like this!

Robbie was sitting in class listening to Mrs. Dante drone on and on about God-knows-what. He looked around absently, feeling uneasy about that morning. He visited the hospital room where his grandmother was. She had ovarian cancer and was going to die soon. His grandmother's dog was barking and yapping, more than usual, and seemed really scared and suspicious.

And it scared him. More than anything in the world. He was becoming depressed. He loved his grandmother so, so much. It couldn't end now! Could it?

_Ring, ring, ring_ his phone sounded.

"Robert!" Mrs. Dante exclaimed angrily. Robbie just shook his head and checked his phone. _Mother_ the screen read as it continued sounding.

"I have to take this!" He muttered and practically threw himself out the door. "Hello?" He asked nervously. He paced around running his hand threw his hair constantly, waiting for a response.

"R-Robbie? It's Mom," The voice on the other end sobbed. Robbie choked up. He knew that sound in his mother's voice. She was crying.

"What's wrong, Ma?" But he knew. He knew ever since the phone rang.

"It's Mamaw. S-she-she is," His mom choked, "she's gone, sweetie."

"Wh-what?" He began to cry. His heart broke in two. His life, well it seemed to crash before him. He was so shocked he didn't realize the petite red-head walking towards him.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," And then his mother hung up.

"No! No, God!" Robbie fell to his knees and clasped his hands together. "Dear God, please, please, _please_, make this all just a cruel, sick joke! _PLEASE!_"

"Robbie?" Cat's usually cheerful voice was now filled with nervousness, fear, and concern. She made her way over to the curly-haired-boy.

"What?" Robbie sobbed, to depressed to be frightened by her sudden appearance. Cat came closer and kneeled next to him.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" She looked up at him. Even though they were both kneeling, Robbie was still about a head taller than her. She had to suppress the urge to giggle at her new-found discovery.

"I'm going to be okay. It's just Mamaw."

"Oh, is she okay?" But she knew. Robbie had told her _all_ about Mamaw's condition. She was concerned. All though her and Mamaw didn't get along to well, Cat cared for Robbie, and she wanted to make the best of things.

"No, Cat, she's gone!" And he cried some more.

"She sounds more than okay," Robbie looked at her, confused, "she's in a better place!"

"I know! I just, never got to say good-bye!" Robbie looked so distraught. Cat sighed and pulled him into a tight hug, which he took, less enthusiastic than if she would've hugged him at any other time.

"Well, why is death so sad?" She asked when the hug ended.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my grandmother always told me death wasn't sad, it was rather happy," Robbie was even more confused now, "you see, in Mexico, death is laughed upon. Death may take our bodies but it can't take our souls. Our souls go up to heaven! You know my name, Catarina, is a common figure of El dia de los muertos!"

Robbie was more confused than sad now. What on earth was el dia de los muertos?

"El dia de los muertos! Day of the dead!"

Now that he thought about it, he did remember hearing something about the day of the dead from Tori. But he didn't understand that very well.

"Today and tomorrow is el dia de los muertos! You can come over tonight and celebrate with us! Normally it's not of tradition to bring non-family members into your home at these times but, desperate times call for desperate measures! bring some stuff your Mamaw liked, lots of food she liked too! And a tall white candle! Or yellow! But _only_ white and yellow!"

"Thanks, Cat, but I don't think now is a good time," Robbie whispered, standing. Cat stood after him, frowning and looking down.

"It's not a good time? Oh, well, you can come over at any time, okay?" Robbie just nodded and walked off to the office to sign himself out of class.

That night Cat and her family laughed and joked around the alter they had spent so many months working on, when the door bell sounded.

"I'll get it!" Marisol, Cat's 12-year-old sister, exclaimed, running to the plexi-glass door.

"Hey," Robbie said quietly looking at the young girl, "is this Cat's house?"

"Mar, who's at the door?" Cat called from the living room.

"It's your hot, nerdy friend, Kit!" Marisol called back, winking at Robbie.

"Oh, hey Robbie!" Cat said walking up to the door.

"Hi, I considered your offer, and I came," Robbie supplied nervously.

"Come right in!" Cat squeaked excitedly.

The night went perfectly, the laughing and happiness was at a maximum. It seemed as though nothing wrong could ever even have happened.

"Thanks, for the, uh, nice night, Cat!" Robbie said as he stood on the porch.

"No problem! Your grandma was with you tonight! Marisol, Tyler, and I could all feel her presence!" Robbie just stared at her dumbfounded. She just giggled. "Good night, Robbie!" Cat said giggling. Then without thinking, Robbie leaned in and so did Cat.

_Boom, boom, boom!_ The fireworks went off. _Good job, Robbie, you picked a good one! _ Mamaw's voice rung through his head and the curly nerd felt the presence of his usually skeptical grandmother surround him.

"Good night, Cat."

**In memory of Cindy's grandmother.**


End file.
